List of School Days characters
This is a list of characters from the visual novel School Days and its adaptations. Characters Primary characters ; : (games), Daisuke Hirakawa (anime) :Makoto Ito is the protagonist of the series. A generally mannered and composed student in year one of class three, his life becomes complicated when he begins to unfaithfully initiate polyamorous relationships with girls that he is unable to singly commit to. Though he is initially casual, gregarious and understanding, his addiction to sex over time corrupts his personality and he instead becomes more apathetic, rash and egotistical towards others, regardless of interpersonal harm or later consequence. It is hinted on multiple occasions that he's aware of the negative consequences of his actions, but makes no real attempt to remedy them. Makoto lives with his divorced mother and has a younger sister name Itaru who lives with their father. He is good friends with Taisuke Sawanaga and Otome Katō. ; : (games), Tae Okajima (anime) :Polite and reserved, Kotonoha Katsura is a student in year one of class four who is on the student council and serves as one of the most pivotal characters in the story. A cute and noticeably well-endowed bookworm, she becomes the initial love interest of Makoto early into their second term, and with some effort from Sekai Saionji, becomes his girlfriend after she reciprocates her affection for him. While Kotonoha for the most part is calm and gentle, she has a very delicate conscious, which under stress leads to irrational culpability, delusions and even malice. She has a younger sister name Kokoro and lives with their wealthy mother Manami and father in the fictional area of Haramihama. She is disliked by Otome Katou and is subject to her bullying and duress. ; : (games), Shiho Kawaragi (anime) :Sekai Saionji is a student in year one of class three who is the antithesis and foil of Kotonoha. A playful and outgoing classmate seated directly next to Makoto, she takes a curious interest in him during their first acquaintance, and in every medium of the series, helps to establish his bond with Kotonoha. Though genuinely upbeat, Sekai does occasionally show a more serious side, and when sufficiently frustrated can be loud, selfish, overemotional and even manipulative. She lives with her mother Yōko in the fictional area of Motehara-Sakashita, is part-time employed as a waitress at the family restaurant Radish and is also the best friend and unknowing half-sister of Setsuna Kiyoura. Secondary characters ; : (games), Keiko Imoto (anime) :Setsuna Kiyoura is a student in year one of class three, who like Kotonoha, is on the student council as a class representative. One of the more inscrutable characters, Setsuna is a keen, focused and habitually tacit girl who tends to have and keep the most level head of her peers when situations go awry. Having grown up with Sekai the two are best friends, unknowingly half-sisters, and to a considerable degree is overly solicitous of her. Her mother, Mai, only makes an appearance in Summer Days. With the exception of Kokoro Katsura, Setsuna is the shortest character of the main cast, and is often mistaken for a junior high school student; a trait she is well aware and conscious of. ; : :Temperamental and fastidious, Hikari Kuroda is a student in year one of class three, recognizable by her signature squid rings hairstyle. She initially believes that Makoto and Sekai are dating from the very start, and tends to negatively generalize him; later growing closer to him herself. Though she is actually quite friendly and social, Hikari is the most childish of the cast; sporting an unduly knack for whining and prying into the affairs of others. Her family owns a confectionery store and café, famous for its lemon custard pie. Hikari is good friends with Sekai and has an unreciprocated crush on Taisuke Sawanaga. ; : (games), Chiaki Takahashi (anime) :Nanami Kanroji is a student in year one of class three who is a member of the girl’s basketball team, attending the school on an athletic scholarship. A mostly interpersonal character, Nanami is a mature and somewhat quiet individual who really never involves herself with the affairs of others and as such remains for the most part unanalyzed. She is the only girl of the main cast to have an established boyfriend from the start, a member of the basketball club named Kyoichi; though to her chagrin he is more of a devout otaku. Nanami is good friends with Sekai, who comes from her junior high school, and Otome Katō. Of the entire cast, Nanami is the tallest character. ; : (games), Haruka Nagami (anime) :Direct and headstrong, Otome Katou is a student in year one of class four, who like Nanami, is a member of the girl's basketball team. She is usually authoritative to her peers, tolerates nothing but her way and opinion, and does not generally associate with anyone but her trio of friends Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and Kumi Mori; who together frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. Despite her difficult behavior and personality however, Otome can be particularly tender and shy, especially around Makoto, who she has known since junior high school and subsequently developed a crush on. Otome has one younger sister named Karen who only makes an appearance in Summer Days. ; : (games), Yoshiaki Matsumoto (anime) :Taisuke Sawanaga is a student in year one of class three. A spirited, peculiar and rather hopeless romantic, Taisuke is a close friend of Makoto from junior high school who frequently endeavors to forward his otherwise lonely ambitious love life; oblivious to the attraction of Hikari. He takes a strong interest in Kotonoha, despite her rejection, and only under certain circumstances in the game actually dates her. Taisuke is the second tallest character of the cast. ; : (games), Megu Ashiro (anime) :Kokoro Katsura is the sweet-natured younger sister of Kotonoha. Unlike her older sibling, Kokoro is peppy, talkative and full of curiosity who is just as teasing as she is apprehensive of Kotonoha. She has a good friend named Uzuki and affectionately looks up to Makoto as her older brother. Kokoro lives with Kotonoha and their mother Manami and father. Minor characters ; : :Minami Obuchi is a student in class four who is the most obedient friend of Otome and bullies Kotonoha. ; : (games), Nana Furuhara (anime) :Natsumi Koizumi is a student in class four who is the most informative and interpersonal friend of Otome and bullies Kotonoha. ; :Voiced by: Nene (games), Saita (anime) :Kumi Mori is a student in class four who is the most puerile, yet politest friend of Otome. In the anime, it is mentioned that she has a boyfriend. Kumi also bullies Kotonoha. ; : (games), Megu Ashiro (anime) :Yōko Saionji, maiden name Ino, is the biological mother of Sekai and is single. Benevolent, knowledgeable, wise and effervescent, Yōko serves to provide advice and guidance to her daughter when necessary, especially concerning her relationships. She is a restaurateur of Radish with friend, and slight rival, Mai Kiyoura. ; : (games), Kushima Kokorozashiho (anime) :Manami Katsura is the biological mother of Kotonoha and Kokoro who makes vocal appearances in the game and anime and a brief appearance in one panel of the manga. She also appears in Summer Days. ; : (games), Uwa Kawaemi (Drama CD vol. 1) :Wholesome, carefree and overall cheerful, Itaru is the younger sister of Makoto. Separated by the divorce of their parents, she lives under the sole custody of their father, who she does not like, and occasionally sneaks out to come and visit her much adored older brother. Her favorite food is the peach. References Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Lists of video game characters ja:デイズシリーズの登場人物 ko:스쿨데이즈 시리즈의 등장인물